


Satan and His Jolly Messiahs

by MinAigisMessiah



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Characters not present will be added eventually, Established Relationship, F/M, How Do I Tag, Minato and Minako are not related, Minato and Minako share a body, My First Fanfic, Slow Burn, Sort of like Diavolo and Doppio, Tags May Change, Takes place during Persona 5, Who's related to who will be explained later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinAigisMessiah/pseuds/MinAigisMessiah
Summary: Somehow, somewhere, four wildcards fates align, however skewered they may beAnd believe it, they are skewered5 years after the death of Minato and Minako's respective parents, and the unforeseen merge of their bodies, they have finally integrated into life with their adoptive father Sojiro Sakura. However normal their life may be it all changes once a certain fool moves into their fathers cafe and kick starts their journey into becoming the righteous Phantom Thieves.
Relationships: Arisato Minako/Arisato Minato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Satan and His Jolly Messiahs

_… It wasn’t your fault, it wasn’t any of our faults that things turned out this way_

“Minato” A voice called out for him bringing him out of his trance. The teen let out a barely audible huh,”Geez kid, you worry me sometimes when you do that.” His guardian said scratching the back of his head, a glass pitcher full of coffee in the other hand,"Sorry"

His eyes wandered from different areas and objects around the dining room, first the shelf of coffee beans by the fridge, to the window whose curtains were never opened, and now to the spoon in his hand that’s been dripping curry all over his pants.

_‘Shit’_

His guardian sighed, and he heard a small high pitched giggle coming from his right. He looked over to his right and saw a slim, short, bright orange haired girl sitting adjacent to him. His sister by law, Futaba. 

“Here kid” His guardian, Sojiro, handed him a napkin,”You should finish up, I have some errands for you to run later today” Minato nodded and wiped the curry of his shorts to the best of his abilities. Afterwards he left the napkin by his plate and proceeded to eat the rest of the curry. 

As good as Sojiro’s curry tasted, Minato could barely force himself to eat it, something about curry never sat well with him. 

Although his, how do you put it, the other inhabitant of his body loved It.

Well bodies 

_“Hey Minato”_ , a slightly higher than average feminine voice said. No one else in the room heard her, as per expected, due to their unfortunate situation they could communicate by thoughts.

_‘Speak of the she devil,' Minato_ thought to himself, _”I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that. Anyways save some curry for me for later”_

Minato nodded and continued eating the legendary slop, as he called it. 

By the time he finished Futaba was long done with her serving of curry and went back to her own personal little palace, aka her room. He’s never been in there himself, but he has seen what the interior looks like. It’s a complete mess but awfully clean for what it is, except for some dust and grime here and there. 

“So Minako What do you want to do today?” He asked out loud gathering his and Futaba’s plates, now that she was gone he could talk normally and Sojiro got used to it by now. _“Sojiro still wants us to run errands so, maybe the bathhouse after this?”_ He nodded in affirmation and left the plates near the sink where Sojiro was washing them.

“Oh yeah, on the fridge there’s a list of items I need, mind if you get them?” 

“Not at all” Minato said with a yawn at the end, he really needed to get his sleep schedule fixed, for both him and Minako.

“Thanks, there’s some money on the counter, that should be enough to cover the expenses” He said gesturing to his wallet.

“Oh uh, no it’s fine” Minato tried to reason with him,”No no no I insist, after all it's just house stuff” He sighed internally, there was no point in trying to change Sojiro’s mind, unless he was Futaba or Minako.

“C’mon kid, the sale only lasts for another hour or so you better get going” Sojiro said with a more serious tone. Minato nodded and grabbed his wallet, they both knew regardless that if he took the wallet he’ll still use his own money. 

He read the list as he walked towards the door, it was just the basic necessities for here at home. Detergent, soap, some groceries, and other miscellaneous items. 

_“Hm, does he expect us to be able to carry all of this here and back?”_ Minako asked,”Probably, after all we can get everything here” He responded nonchalantly, putting his headphones on and playing the first track (illegally) downloaded onto their phone.

_“Really? Out of everything you put this?”_ Minako said with feigned annoyance as the beginning of When The Moon's Reaching Out Stars started playing, “You make me listen to your garbage whenever we’re out so you have to suffer now” 

Minako let out a huff and if she could she would cross her arms and roll her eyes. “Anyways I know you like it, you just won’t admit it because you’re too stubborn” he said with a small smirk 

Minako didn’t respond and instead watched the world through Minato's eyes. It wasn’t all too bad sharing a body with her boy-best friend, it was a little weird at first and she spent most of the time crying through his eyes, or when the body was hers through her own eyes, and having breakdowns over the fear of what’ll end up happening to the both of them. Minato did try his best to comfort her, whether it was through the show of his own will to make the best of things, or comforting her with his words just as he would when they were still apart.

Sometimes she wonders, where would the both of them be if it weren’t for them being fused together, would they be the same fools in love with someone they can’t even see, or would they stay as friends. Regardless she knew both of them were happy with this outcome.

Maybe one day they can ev- _“Uh Minato you passed the second hand shop”_ She said turning around, only to be greeted by the sign of nothing, just and endless black void. 

“I know, we’re going to Akihabara first” 

_“What?!”_ her voice came out louder than she intended it to causing Minato to flinch, _”Sorry…”_ She said slinking further back into the void.

“It’s fine, we can call it even for making you listen to this right?” Minato said trying to lighten the mood. Which worked because Minako’s giggle resonated through his head, _”Deal, anyways why are we going there?”_ She asked looking through his eyes once again.

“Futaba wanted me to go out and buy a game for her and a new uh” he glanced down at his phone,”A USB 3.0 charger cable, specifically a 6 foot one, whatever she needs that for” 

Minako hummed in agreement. Neither of them were too into tech like their younger sister, but at least they knew how to work their phone and play games on the rare chance that Futaba wanted to. 

They arrived at the Yongen-Jaya subway platform and rode the train to Shibuya, and transferred from there to the JL line to Akihabara. 

They arrived at Electric Town and as expected the stores were full to the brim with people scrambling around to buy the new releases that came out today, as well as general electronic goods. 

Minato let out a sigh as he was dragged the opposite direction of the store by the crowd. _”Hey I don’t think we’ll be able to pick up Futaba’s game at this point”_ Minako’s voice rang through his head,”I know but if we do- Excuse me- if we don’t get it today she’ll-“ 

“Hey watch it!” An older man snapped at him. He took a quick glance at the man, his eyes were boring into him but held no emotion, on the other hand his face showed annoyance. “Sorry” He said as he continued trudging through the crowd. 

_“Sucks to be you right now Mina”_ Minako teased, he could almost see the stupid smirk on her face,”Hm, I can change th-“

_“No no no no, I’m fine continue onward”,_ A smirk reminiscent of the one Minako always had when she was being a smart ass spread across his face,”Good” 

…

**9:25 p.m.**

“We-I’m back Sojiro” Minato stepped inside their house and the repugnant smell of curry made the bile rise in his throat.

“God kid where have you been all day? I send you out to pick up some stuff in the morning and you come back this la-” Sojiro paused noticing his damp hair,"Well just don't stay out later than usual" Minato nodded and placed the items on the table along with Sojiro's wallet. 

“Sorry” He muttered taking his outdated earphones off,”By the way what’d you need bed sheets for?” Sojiro fidgeted slightly, something he wouldn’t of noticed if his senses haven’t been heightened due to 

“O-oh uh, my sheets are already getting old, ya know?” Sojiro stuttered, it was obvious that he was keeping something from them. “Yeah, sure” 

_“What’d you think he’s hiding?”_ Minako yawned out peering at the bags through Minato’s left eye. Nothing stood out other than the obvious bed sheets no one needed,”Dunno” Minato muttered while walking up the stairs.

_“Hey what do you do when you’re in here?”_ Minako asked, laying down on a hammock,”Good question” Minato stopped half way up the stairs pondering the question,”I just watch everything you do because you’ll probably end up doing something stupid.” He finished and continued walking up the stairs.

Minako sighed at the vague answer and looked up at the abyss of wherever she was,”How about you Minako?” He asked, collapsing on their bed, _”Hm, oh… well I just watch you too… and think about when we weren’t, ya know, together?”_

Minato hummed in acknowledgement as an idea popped into his mind,”Hm, so you want to just be friends now?” He asked in a somber tone, _”Wh-what no w-why would you think that-“_ She stuttered out her words while Minato started chuckling. _”_ _oh why you’re an asshole Arisato you know that?”_

“But you love that don’t you?” He raised an eyebrow that she couldn’t see, _”...I’m going to sleep”_ Minako closed her eyes and pretended to drift off into the abyss that is hers and Minato’s mind

Minato closed his eyes and started to drift off into sleep. As his conscious faded he heard the faint sound of a piano and saw a blue light - but thought nothing of it as both him and Minako were dragged into a dream they wouldn’t forget. 

  
  


**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to follow the same timeline as Royal as I do a second play through but slightly different  
> Minako might change to Hamuko or Minato to Makoto to save everyone from confusion  
> Might change the ending of the chapter  
> And forgive me if I got the train lines wrong


End file.
